In today's society, people have been increasingly adopting use of devices such as mobile phones, computer tablets, interactive displays, and laptops over traditional personal computers for a variety of things including work, entertainment, or other tasks. With such widespread acceptance, engineers and scientists have had to develop a variety of technologies and systems to ensure that the users can view and access content on such devices as effectively and as easily as possible. For example, technologies have been developed to automatically adjust the display orientation of media content at 90 degree increments based on a device's position relative to the force of gravity. Many smartphones or computer tablets, which often have a rectangular shape, often utilize technology that allow them to change the orientation of content that is displayed at 90 degree increments based on the smartphone or tablet being held in a particular position. Such smartphones or tablets typically use internal gyroscopes to sense the position of the device relative to the force of gravity and adjust the orientation of the content displayed on the screen of the smartphone or tablet at 90 degree increments only when the position of the smartphone or tablet is changed by more than a predetermined threshold position variable. In addition to using gyroscopes, some technologies utilize accelerometers to measure the rate of acceleration and use the measure rate of acceleration to adjust the orientation of the content by 90 degree increments only.